


It's All In The Subtext

by miera



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John discovers some new weapons he can use against Elizabeth now that they're sleeping together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All In The Subtext

John frequently found himself confronting things most people would never see or even imagine. It was a hazard of the job.

Elizabeth Weir enthusiastically gouging out the stringy innards of a pumpkin was definitely on the list. Though it had been her idea to save a few of the pumpkins from their last supply shipment for jack-o-lanterns, so he probably shouldn't have been surprised.

He approached the table, where Ronon was debating what kind of face to carve into another pumpkin with Rodney. Elizabeth looked up at him and her eyebrow went up, daring him to comment on her disheveled hair or stained t-shirt. It was on the tip of his tongue to say something, but he noticed a piece of orange string on her chin. Not really thinking about it, he reached out and wiped it away.

She startled, then blushed, glancing around to make sure nobody had seen the gesture, even though it had been innocuous enough for public view.

John reflected that if every single touch between them was going to make her this jumpy now... well, it gave him a lot more ammunition when he needed to distract her.

As usual, she recovered her equilibrium quickly and held out the spoon with sticky fingers. "Here. My arms are tired."

"Yes, ma'am." Elizabeth shot him another look but plopped down in the chair instead of responding. John shucked his jacket and began to scrape the inside of the pumpkin.

"I'm a little surprised to see you here," he told her. Elizabeth was sorting through the slimy orange stuff on the table, separating the seeds from the rest of the innards. She glanced up and he continued, fighting to keep the smirk off his face, "You're usually not so hands-on."

In his defense, to anyone else that observation would be perfectly innocent. Of course, Elizabeth had been in his shower this morning and knew exactly what the subtext was.

He just managed to duck as a wad of pumpkin goup went flying towards his face


End file.
